


we should just kiss (like real people do)

by luladannys



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luladannys/pseuds/luladannys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what did you bury before those hands pulled me from the earth?<br/>i will not ask you where you came from. i will not ask, neither should you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we should just kiss (like real people do)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration comes from Hozier's "Like Real People Do". It's been giving me a lot of feelings.

She hardly knew him, but she knew him. It didn’t make much sense when she thought about it too hard, not that anything had made sense since he had tumbled out of a manhole in Germany.

He said things that were alarming, but that she understood. _I’ve had partners before and they’ve left or they’ve gone. They’re gone and they’re dead, or they’re dead and they’re gone._ He was cracked and scarred in a way that only someone else who bore the same hurt could see. But he wore his outwardly and without shame, like those bold cravats and colored sneakers, boisterously exclaiming how he needed no one.

She, on the other hand, was subtle. She slowly withdrew from people’s lives until they stopped inviting her to things and, where closeness had once been the norm, only seldom speaking to each other now was. There were kids of friends who once called her “Auntie” but now had to be reminded who she was when they saw her.

He was familiar, but different – aggravatingly different – in the same way the mirror had been after her first tour in the army. A picture that looked like her, but the lens through which it had been taken was smudgy.

So, no, she didn’t know him or what exactly he was alluding to whenever his eyes grew distant and his voice hollow, but she had an idea. Missions failing, comrades dying, loves being lost. Call it a sixth sense…call it _magic_ , but she knew him without having to know him. It was a skill that those who had been through war picked up without realizing it, something slipped into their packs as they boarded the plane back home.

Eve would not ask Flynn where he came from.

She could not ask and neither could he.

She just kissed him, like real people do.

* * *

He had looked into her, of course, but the list of achievements earned and medals awarded beside her NATO portrait hadn’t given him the insight he had been looking for. If anything, the list had been like her own Library – a collection of triumphs that she sat in all by herself.

She was steadily walking while he was a car with the brakes cut swerving through the streets until he eventually ran out of gas, but they somehow ended up at the exact same place. She was a deeply rooted tree that caught him, a released helium balloon, in her branches to keep him from floating into the stratosphere. She was saving him from danger he hadn’t even picked up on yet because he was too busy making up metaphors in his head.

He had lost something that she had an abundance of – hope – which was unexpected in someone who had been the places that she had been, seen the things that she had seen. It had been drained from him until he was wrung dry and then she came along, throwing a bucket of it in his face. A bit of his old self was brought back, with a seedling of something new he couldn’t quite name yet.

He could tell how old she was when she had broken her left pinkie (the first time), what kind of gun she most often fired, and all the places she had lived in her entire life based on the expressions she used. But these observations did not paint a picture in his head of her like they did with others. It was more like a paint-by-number and he had only had one of her colors.

Flynn would not ask Eve where she came from.

He could not ask and neither could she.

He just kissed her, like real people do.


End file.
